Just As It Is
by InNoCeNt CrY
Summary: AU. Ken and Omi are high school kids. This is a story of how both finds out the meaning of love.


Well, I have not been writing stories for a long time. I kinda missing Weiss Kreuz so I decided to write a story. Don't hate it. I'm trying my best. Hehe. Well, I'll let you read in peace.

* * *

Ken and Omi entered the classroom, laughing heartily. Ouka saw them and grinned. She nudged her friend, Ayumi. Ayumi frowned at first for the interruption but when she saw Ouka looking at Ken and Omi, Ayumi nodded in agreement. Ayumi placed her fingers to her lips and whistled.

"Hey, the couple of the year has just arrived," Ouka announced playfully.

Every pair of eyes turned to look at Ken and Omi. Both of the boys stopped laughing and looked at each other. Omi gave a tiny smile and retreated to his seat, avoiding every pair of eyes. Ken frowned and glared at Ouka. Ever since Ken and Omi did the Romeo and Juliet play, Ouka had spread a rumor that Ken and Omi were lovers. Just because Ken kissed Omi in the play. But it was in the script! Ken had to do it.

"Very funny, Ouka," Ken said as he past Ouka's table.

Ouka managed to give a playful grin. Omi was sitting at his desk, doing his homework. Well, pretending to do it. He had already finished his homework. He just needed something to distract him from the eyes. Omi was sitting at the back of the class because he has good eyesight. Those with poor vision had to seat in front. He took a glanced at Ken who was seating two tables away on his right, three tables down the row from the back.

Ken was talking with his soccer buddies, as Ken calls them. Omi sighed and turned to look out of the window. Just as he averted his eyes from Ken, Ken turned to look at him. A small frown appeared on his face. Ken wondered if Omi was still upset about what Ouka had said.

* * *

The bell rang and Omi quickly packed his bag. He had Chemistry after this. He wondered if he should wait for Ken but since Ken was busy talking to his soccer buddies, Omi decided against it. He scooped his bag up and walked out of the class from the back door. He was halfway thought the halls when he heard Ken calling him. He decided to ignore it because he didn't feel like talking to Ken. He walked a little bit quickly.

Ken ran more quickly in order to catch up to Omi. He called out to Omi again but it seemed that Omi didn't hear him, again. He avoided the students, trying not to bump into any one of them. When he got close enough to Omi, he grabbed Omi's wrist. Omi stopped and turned to look at Ken.

"Oh, Ken-kun. What is it?" Omi asked innocently.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Ken asked in between pants.

"Oh, you were busy with your friends. I wanted to get to class fast but I didn't want to disturb you, so I decided to go ahead first."

"Well…next time just wait for me," Ken gave a frown.

"Okay. Erm…Ken-kun?" Omi said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my wrist now. I'm not gonna run away," Omi smiled.

"Huh?" Ken looked down at his hand which was still holding Omi's wrist. He jerked away quickly. "Sorry about that," he said with a blush.

"It's alright. Come on. I wanna sit near the window."

Ken nodded and followed Omi inside. Luckily Ouka didn't have Chemistry with them.

* * *

After school, Omi waited for Ken at the gate. He saw Ouka approaching the gate and gave a deep frown. Ouka saw him and smiled widely. She waved to her friend and went over to Omi. Omi forced a smile.

"Hey, Omi-kun!" Ouka greeted.

"Hey, Ouka-chan. Going home?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

"Waiting for Ken, I suppose?" a hint of teasing in her voice.

"We always go home together, Ouka-chan."

"Right," Ouka came closer to Omi and hugged his right arm. "Why don't you send me home for once, Omi-kun?"

"Uh…I promised Ken-kun that I'll go home with him," Omi tried to pull away from Ouka.

"Well, don't want your boyfriend to get disappointed, huh?" Ouka frowned and pulled away from Omi harshly.

"He's not my boyfriend, Ouka-chan! Don't say as you like. Please!" Omi scolded Ouka softly.

"Right. Whatever. Bye, Omi-kun," Ouka said dejectedly and walked off.

A feeling of guilt washed over Omi. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Omi know she was just teasing. Omi gave a deep sigh and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. _Why did life have to be so complicated? _Omi thought.

"Something wrong, Omi?" asked a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Omi opened his eyes. "Oh, Ken-kun. No, nothing's wrong," he gave a small smile.

Well…If you say so. Let's get going."

"Okay."

"Can we stop by the mall first? I want to buy a new jacket."

"Sure."

* * *

"Omi! How about this one? Looks cool, huh?" Ken asked as he looked at the baggy jacket.

Ken looked at Omi who seemed to be in deep thought. He sighed and put the jacket back on the rack and approached Omi. Even when Ken was standing beside him, Omi didn't notice. _Wow, something must have happened to make him like this,_ Ken thought.

"Omi?" Ken said. No reaction. Ken grinned and went behind Omi. Ken poked both of Omi's side with his index fingers. Omi gave a little jump and turned around defensively. When he saw a smiling Ken waving at him, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Very funny, Ken-kun," Omi said.

"You didn't hear me calling you. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Omi walked out of the shop.

Ken followed. "You were in a deep thought. Is it about a girl?" Ken nudged Omi playfully.

"Well, sort of…"

Ken felt a pain in his heart. "Um…Who is the girl…That you're thinking about?"

"Ouka-chan."

"Ouka?! You're thinking about her?" Ken was shocked.

"She talked to me before you came. She was hugging my arm and asking me to send her home. But I said I was going home with you. Then she was sorta got mad and pulled away harshly," Omi said as he leaned against the railing.

"Oh. It seems like she likes you, Omi."

"What are you saying, Ken-kun? If she likes me, she wouldn't tease you and me."

"Maybe she did it because she was jealous?"

"Well...," Omi wanted to retort back but was out of words. "Well, I like her only as a friend. Nothing more."

Ken felt relief when he heard that. He smiled and came near the frowning blond boy. He put and arm around Omi's shoulder. Omi was a little surprised by the action but did not react in any way.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's not your fault that you're cute," Ken said without thinking.

"What…did you just say, Ken-kun?" Omi asked slowly, looking at Ken disbelievingly.

"Eh?" Ken thought about what he said and immediately pulled away. He laughed and scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Well, I mean…Um…You know…"

Omi looked at him, puzzled by the action. Ken swallowed hard.

"I mean…You're cute. It's no wonder that girls like you. And you're kind, sweet and smart. Which girl wouldn't want you?" Ken managed, looking away and blushing ever harder.

"…Thanks," Omi said softly and gave a sweet smile.

Ken looked at the smile and blushed ever a deeper red. He smiled back. He was glad that Omi was feeling better. "Let's go get some ice-cream, Omi."

"Sure. My treat."

"Seriously?!" Ken exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"Yup."

"Omi's the best!"

Omi gave a slight laughter when he saw Ken's eager face. Omi and Ken walked towards an ice-cream shop and bought what they wanted. With the ice-cream in their hand, they walked home together.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
